The Sound Of My Heart Breaking
by Spirit-of-Deathmist
Summary: sweet story of Harry and Hermione in G Place. Order meeting happens, they're being ignored by their supposed friends. what do they do. song included, but not real song fic. Disclaimer: Not my characters, so plz dnt sue


The Sound of my Heart Breaking

The Order was meeting downstairs, the door warded against uninvited teenagers, especially the Twins. Harry sat in the library, waiting for it to end. Snape had arrived twenty minutes ago to give his report this time going on for a lot longer than usual. That always meant that something was up.

It annoyed Harry to no end that, although most of it was about him, he wasn't allowed to know anything. Sure Snape had told him that it wasn't always about him, but the knowing that it could be, that Voldemort had found some way to get to him that they hadn't predicted and prevented was disturbing. This was the reason that all his friends were near the stairs, trying to get information, leaving him on his own. Just incase.

They learnt that listening in wasn't the best thing when they found that he could've been possessed by previously mentioned Dark Lord.

Harry was bored. Very bored. Why did his friends always go off, knowing things that he didn't and pretending that their parents hadn't told them what was happening in the meetings. The only one that he could talk to was Hermione. He parents had been Muggles had no idea what the Order even was, let alone what was happening in there. It was times like these that Harry wished that he could be a normal teen with normal problems, like how to play the riff in the new piece for the band; or if his voice suited the piece. Harry's pleasures in life were minimal. He had a crazy madman after his ass and the headmaster at his boarding school dictated his whole life to him. It wasn't fair.

The longer the meeting went on, the more desperate Harry got to do something. Anything. Just as he was about to go mad with boredom, his one savior came to help him survive the nightmare that was his life.

They all avoided him now. His 'friends', his so-called family, and the Order, although Tonks seemed less hateful to him than most.

"Heya Harry, I've got you a copy of the song we wrote before. I thought that I'd type it up so that if you ever need to change something about it, it's easier. What do you think? Is it okay? I know that you like to keep this amazing talent of yours secret Mr. Celebrity." Joked Hermione easily getting Harry out of the state he was in. "Hey, we could see how it sounds now if you want?"

"Sure 'Mione, anything to get my mind off the impending house arrest I'll be in soon." Replied Harry, conjuring up his guitar and her piano wandlessly. It was a talent that he picked up in his time at the Dursleys'. He could do small amounts of wandless magic, not wanting to draw attention to that small fact.

Harry started the song slowly, moving with the music, loosing himself in its peacefulness as it drew him away from the chaos of his life.

Insert James Blunt lyrics of Same Mistake

_Saw the world turning in my sheets,_

_And once again I cannot sleep,_

_Walk out the door and up the street,_

_Look at the stars beneath my feet, _

_Remember rights that I did wrong,_

_So here I go._

Harry and Hermione were so lost up in the music, that they didn't notice when the noise outside the room increased signaling the end of another meeting. They were so caught up that they didn't notice when the noise suddenly stopped and footsteps echoed up the stairs towards the library.

_Hello, hello_

_There is no place I cannot go, _

_My mind is muddy but, _

_My heart is heavy, _

_Does it show, _

_I loose the track that looses me, _

_So here I go. _

Severus walked out of the meeting, only to be stopped by Lupin asking him to be kind to Potter. They had decided that potter should go away from everyone for the remainder of the holidays so that there were no mishaps. Molly was adamant that he was becoming a bad influence on her children. Her piercing voice still rang in his ears.

Surprisingly it was Molly herself who suggested that he, Severus Snape, all time enemy of all Potters, be the guardian of Harry for the holidays. They had 2 and a half months left. Oh God how would he survive.

He was about to sweep up the stairs to drag Potter down to leave, when he heard it. They all did. It wasn't like anything they'd heard before. Not like the music of the Wizarding world. It was softer, smoother and more peaceful.

_And so I sent some men to fight, _

_And one came back at dead of night, _

_Said he'd seen my enemy, _

_Said he looked just like me, _

_So I set out to cut myself_

_And here I go. _

_I'm not calling for a second chance, _

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice, _

_Give me reason, _

_But don't give me choice, _

'_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again, _

Severus slowly walked up the stairs, following the noise, followed by the rest of the Order.

"What is it? I mean who do you think it is Severus?" Whispered Minerva, as much in awe of the talent being shown as he himself, although he didn't show it. An advantage of being a Slytherin.

Severus didn't grace her with an answer, instead he reached out and opened the door to the library. What they found surprised everyone.

_I'm not calling for a second chance, _

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice, _

_Give me reason, _

_But don't give me choice, _

'_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again, _

_And maybe someday we will meet, _

_And maybe talk and not just speak, _

_Don't but the promises 'cause, _

_There are no promises I keep, _

_And my reflection troubles me, _

_So here I go. _

It was Potter, sitting with his back towards the door, playing with such passion that even the stoic potions master was moved. They all waited in the doorway watching Harry and Hermione play a slow sad song, with Potter singing. Who would ever think that he could feel music and become one with it, based on his attitude at school; however here he was bringing tears to the eyes of all present. Wait, Slytherins do not cry.

It was a sight to be seen.

_I'm not calling for a second chance, _

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice, _

_Give me reason, _

_But don't give me choice, _

'_Cause I'll just make the same mistake_

Slytherins DID NOT cry.

_I'm not calling for a second chance, _

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice, _

_Give me reason, _

_But don't give me choice, _

'_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

SLYTHERINS DID NOT CRY! But it was no use as the tears slid down those pallid hollow cheeks.

_Saw the world turning in my sheets,_

_And once again I cannot sleep,_

_Walk out the door and up the street,_

_Look at the stars, _

_Look at the stars fall down, _

_And wonder where, _

_Did I go wrong?_

As they finished the song, Harry and Hermione came out of their trance. It happened every time they played, and it was a freedom that few could claim they had. No one was there to judge them so it was only them they played for, only them who knew.

Hermione opened her eyes, and squeaked. She was facing the door and could see the masses of people that were gathered in the doorway. Her shriek also brought Harry back into reality; where he followed where she as looking only to discover that his only private part of his life was now public.

Harry wasn't happy. Music was the only escape from his hellish life, and now, it was another way for the Order to blackmail him into 'fighting' for them. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Nothing.

The reassurance came in the form of a whisper. Spoken by his hated potions master, the one constant in his life. Guaranteed to hate him.

"Wow Potter, where did you learn to play like that?"

Harry thought about telling them, maybe they wouldn't take it all away. Yeah right. Wishful thinking. The Order lived to do Dumbledore's bidding and make his life hell. Its what they did.

"Sorry, what sir? I don't understand your meaning." Said Harry deciding to play ignorant, maybe that was the way to go. At least it would give him more time to make a grand escape.

"Potter, if I have to repeat myself, you will find yourself in a very sticky situation." Growled the teacher. This was something that made Harry comfortable, he could handle hate, and he was good at it.

Harry looked at Hermione for confirmation that they could escape very quickly. Receiving it, he responded cheekily, knowing that he would pay for it later.

"Oh would you look at that, times up, gotta go. Duty calls. Nightly night, sleep well." Then both he and his best friend apparated out by the door, leaving dumbstruck Order members thinking, 'they didn't know how to apparate, did they?'

Luckily they found the entranceway empty, and since both always had their trunks packed and shrunken incase of an emergency, they asked Mrs. Black to scream as loud as she could. She obliged since they had made acquaintances with her when they had been trying to sneak out all the other times. It proved advantageous since they now had access to all the Black's hidden sections of the house. She had made them honoree Blacks since Harry had inherited the house and blood adopted Hermione as his sister (her parents were killed just after the ministry attack).

They made their way out the front door as they heard people coming down the stairs, and closed it in time to ensure that no one knew where they had gone.

END FOR THE MOMENT. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


End file.
